Not Him
by Dara Tavar
Summary: Bella thinks of how she can't love Jacob because she can only love 'him.' Duing New Moon... They're in La Push and are supposed to be on the beach... One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot. It's Bella and Jacob, I personally prefer when Edward is in the picture (I'm a major Team Edward) but this was on my mind and I figured I type it up before I forgot it becasue I thought there might be some people out there who would like it. It's really shot, only 403 words (yes, short for me) so it won't take long to read.**

**I don't own Twilight- otherwise I probably would have killed Jacob off multiple times, lol.**

**Please R&R, Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Not Him**

Yes, I love him. I can't help it. But it's not the kind of love that he thinks I feel. He thinks I love him like I loved, and still love, _him. He_ is the one that I love and he just doesn't understand that I'm not getting over _him._

"Please Bells…I know you love me like I love you. Why can't you just forget that bloodsucker?" Jacob asked pleadingly.

My anger spiked at that. "Don't you ever call him that!"

Sending him one last glare, I turned on the heel of my foot and stalked away from him.

"I'm sorry Bella, just don't go." He pleaded again.

I stopped when he grabbed my arm, spinning around to glare at his again as I wrenched my arm out of his grasp. "I _love_ him! What do you not get out of that? You're not going to replace him Jacob."

His face fell and I couldn't help but feel sorry.

I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry that I can't love you…I'm just in love with him and there's no getting over that. Jacob, look…you're just going to have to deal with the fact that I'm not available."

Jacob took a deep breath. "But he _left_ you! He's _gone_!"

I felt the hole in my heart being ripped open at his words.

Tears stung my eyes and rolled own my cheeks, hot against my skin, before I even had the chance to stop them.

"You think I don't know that? Thanks for pointing it out to me yet again."

Jacob's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean to hurt you! I take it back; forget I ever said anything…"

I slowly turned and walked back toward Billy's house with Jacob.

When we reached my truck he stopped me, staring into my eyes.

"Tell me what I can do to get you to love me Bella, please."

I shook my head sadly as tears still flowed from my eyes. "I'm sorry Jacob…but there's nothing you can't do. You're just not _him_."

With that I climbed into my truck and started home.

It hurt, knowing that I was hurting Jacob by not being able to love him. But I was just so in love with _him_, that it was impossible for me to love Jacob. I could only love _him_… I could only love _Edward._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
